Makai's Paper Pusher
by Shara83
Summary: You're just a normal (?) girl until your life changes forever the day you enter a strange office by chance and you begin your new life as a secretary... read to find out more! My first simulation fic!
1. Default Chapter

Makai's Paper Pusher: Introduction  
  
Hiya everybody, this is my first fic on this site and the first YYH, not to mention simulation one I write, so if you like it awesome, if not please try to bear with me. Please R&R if you feel like it, compliments, suggestions and constructive criticism will be gladly accepted and taken into consideration, whereas flamers shall be totally ignored and chucked with prejudice 'cause I got selective reading habits, so there. Na nanny boo boo (sp?) you can't catch me.  
  
As I mentioned above, this is a simulation fic, basically humour and action genres, for the moment I haven't planned on any romance but could, should I feel inspired and/or receive any requests or suggestions (in which case please eventually include who you would like to be paired with). I will try not to dictate too much on your appearance or personality (otherwise what kind of a simulation fic would it be?) so you're free to imagine yourself as you wish, but I will take the liberty to specify certain details I feel are necessary in order to fully appreciate the story. Thanx for reading up to here if you managed to do so, on with the show!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH (Yoshihiro Togashi does) 'cause if I did I wouldn't be here writing simulation fics, I'd be livin' 'em, duh! I'll just write this one disclaimer at the beginning that extends throughout the entire fic...PG for some cussing and a few "allusions" here and there but not too bad, wouldn't want to traumatize any kiddies if we can avoid it, would we now? smirk  
  
P.S. = thoughts  
= actions  
"" = dialogue  
( ) = my notes and comments Just thought it would be best to specify! ' 


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue – I’m in luv with my...

Chapter 1: Prologue – I'm in luv with my car...  
  
Just to start off: you're a pirdy (sp mistake on purpose) good looking girl however you decide to look, overage wink wink , you've just finished school (high school or college, whatever), at the moment you don't have a job (yet smirk ) and you live in a small apartment on your own. Yes, your parents are still alive and no, they did not neglect or kick you out, I'll save you the dramatic childhood and adolescence (at a certain point in your life you just felt the need to provide for yourself and act all 'grown up' and stuff).  
  
It was a beautiful spring afternoon and the sun benevolently extended its bright rays of warmth, whilst a fresh soft breeze assured it was not too hot to go outside (I'm so poetic ). It was the perfect day for a ride, so you decided to throw on a pair of jeans, a decent shirt, and sneakers and leave the apartment you had been literally secluded in for the past few days because of those damn hail storms, and finally satisfy your eager little itchy hands by trying out the brand new car you had just bought a week ago.  
  
You sighed while thinking back on all the sacrifices and hard work that were needed to earn it, especially that sucky job as a pizza girl that you had kept (even if the boss was a real perv) until you could afford to quit, which you recently did. You smirked evilly and did a little victory diddy as you pictured in your mind once again the dumb ass look your ex boss had on his face the day you picked up your last check and haughtily walked out of the place while flipping him off in front of your ex customers.  
  
/Now would be the time to think about finding another job.../ your conscious whispered in the back of your head, jerking yourself right back into reality as you unlocked the car door.  
  
/But hey, I've still got time before getting to that. Plus I have earned some playtime with my first sigh brand new car! Mom 'n Dad will be so proud!/  
  
It was a (color) car, not very big but a comfortable size, few accessories (though you couldn't do without a state of the art stereo system) and a homey look to it. You turned on the engine and soaked in the rewarding feeling you anticipated as you imagined yourself all gussied up, cruising down town at night with your buds in the back and your stereo blasting your favorite songs full volume.  
  
/K, now where to? The mall! Boo yah! (sp?)/ Happily revving the motor, you backed out of the drive way in front of your apartment and took off.  
  
âºâ»âºâ»âºâ»  
  
Shara: Ok gents, sorry it's short and apparently insignificant, 'twas just to introduce the story... . Yusuke: Apparently insignificant? Let's just say it utterly sucked... Kuwabara: Yeah, and what does "'twas" mean? scratches head Shara: Where the hell did you come from? O.O People, be warned YYH characters come in the next chappie! Yusuke & Kuwabara: whining But we're already here! èé Shara: mutters Morons... --' 


	3. Chapter 2: Close encounter with the hog

Chapter 2: Close encounter with the hog  
  
So there you were, tearing down the road (legally) in your newfound habitat. So far everything was going just dandy as you were drumming your fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of (favorite song) and occasionally winking to some random hottie on the way (what the heel, after all you're single at the moment wink wink ). Basically, you were having the time of your life.  
  
Then it happened. The beginning of the end. There you were, minding your own frickin' business when a huge (color) motorcycle popped out of God knows where and peeled out right in front of you. Thanks to your cat-like reflexes (yes, you have 'em here) you were able to steer sideways and barely avoid running over the rider. Unfortunately for you though, the motorcycle seemed to be going berserk and tipping towards you. What's worse, before you could realize anything else, the other rider instantly disappeared. The bike toppled over, hitting your side door with force and making your car skid out of control. After moments of pure chaos, you managed to pull over in a vacant spot on the side of the road and stop the damn vehicle.  
  
At first you were stunned and your brain seemed to have frozen over, which was clearly visible from the deer-in-the-headlight look you saw plastered on your face in the rear view mirror, and the ghastly white knuckles that were still gripping the wheel as if your life depended on it even now.  
  
/So that's how it fells to see all your life flash in front of your eyes... the light at the end of the tunnel and all that ...oh crap.../ OO . Then you shook yourself and turned your thoughts elsewhere: /My car! sob ! Not fair! Now where's the vandalizing moron, I'm going to drop kick someone's frickin' bike and ass off the first cliff I see! My brand new car! My preciousssssss... (Issues? --')/.  
  
With that you got out of the car, crowbar in hand (armed and dangerous), and scanned the place for any trace whatsoever of the jerk. After a few seconds, you just couldn't resist the urge to bellow at the top of your lungs: "Listen dingbat, you might as well come out and save me the trouble of dragging your butt out of whichever spider hole you managed to squeeze your scrawny little ass! I'll deal with you and your crappy little tricycle too!" (I always knew "The Wizard of Oz" was capable of seeding evil in people. No, I don't own it thank God).  
  
/Ehm, hey miss, I'm up here.../ ' You wheeled around immediately to glare viciously toward the direction the mysterious male voice came from. Sure enough, there was someone dressed in motorcycle apparel and helmet...on top of your car! You clenched the crowbar in your hand and marched toward the person with every intention of illustrating the meaning of the expression "opening a can of whoop ass", but the figure suddenly leapt off the hood into the sky and did a few fancy pants somersaults in mid air before landing lightly on his feet in front of you and doing some kind of indignifing Superman wannabe pose.  
  
/WTF?/ you thought as the crowbar fell out of your hand and you gawked dumbstruck at the hog-like clad individual who was now brushing himself off while winking at you cheekily (he had pulled up his visor so you could only see his eyes).  
  
Then you glanced behind him totally ignoring him and saw the side of your car that the motorcycle had crashed into for the first time. The bumpers were completely ruined and the door was mercilessly scratched and dented. It would take almost all of your savings to repair it. /And to think that I had rode only a couple of times.../ çç  
  
You were so distraught and practically on the verge of tears (think huge dewy eyes) that as soon as the guy looked at you he immediately stopped what he was doing and started waving his arms in front of him while senselessly babbling: "No sweetie, don't worry! It's alright! I'm just fine, see?" ' With that he started flexing as if he was on some kind of "Biceps of steel" home video (I don't own the videos nor biceps of steel of any sort). You felt as if you were going to toss your cookies any moment.  
  
Remembering the matter at hand, you eyed the guy from top to bottom and asked: "And who the hell would you be? What's the deal with the cheetah flips? Don't you realize you could have gotten us both killed?!?" èé  
  
The tall lanky mystery man took off his helmet to reveal his face and curly orange hair: it was so displeasing, especially with that smart ass look on it, that you personally felt like slapping him silly and making real sure that helmet of his remained stuck on his head permanently.  
  
In a very self-satisfactory tone he responded: "Why, I am Kuwabara the great, warrior of divine justice, paladin of supernatural strength and your knight in shining armour, Miss...ehm...?"  
  
"(name)" you answered wincing at the disgusting image that appeared in your mind, depicting you on the back of the motorcycle with a "Just screwed" sign instead of a licence plate, holding on tight to this knight in shining armour from hell, riding into the sunset while dragging along parts of your car behind you.  
  
"Uh, (name), are you ok? You look sick." You heard Kuwabara say to you.  
  
/No kidding, who wouldn't be?/ "Well, I really hope for your sake that o-so- noble title of yours comes with an insurance, 'cause if not I guarantee you I won't be the sick one around here." you sneered.  
  
He suddenly became teensie weensie (sp?) and started fidgeting around in a very suspicious manner while anime sweat dropping and chuckling nervously. "Well, actually I don't. I don't even have a licence. You see, I'm penniless at the moment, but I really needed the motorcycle for my job..." -.- '  
  
"FOR YOUR JOB! What the hell are you, a hit man? For cryin' out loud, the way you drive that thing, you should still be using training wheels! Look at how you destroyed my new car! Now I gotta pay to repair it, so I'm practically broke and out of work! My God, if only I could afford to drag you butt in court..."  
  
"I'm really sorry, I swear I didn't ..." Kuwabara trailed off to take a glimpse at your car, then he turned back to you. You were a mess yourself: too exhausted to say anything else after your last outburst, sitting on the ground with a completely vacant look on your face and shadowed eyes. In all his immense stupidity, he couldn't help but feel sorry for you.  
  
Smiling he tried to reassure you: "Don't worry (name), we'll work it out without needing any legal procedures! I'll get my paycheck soon and little by little I'll pay it all off eventually, you'll see! But first I think it would be best to get this puppy to a mechanic, and then I'll get you back home. A bit of rest will do you good."  
  
You looked up at him in doubt: /Can he be trusted? Considering his riding skills, not to mention the way he was hitting on me a little while ago.../. However, you could see no trace of a lie or deception in his eyes and experience taught you that you had a pretty sharp eye when it came to knowing who and when to trust others.  
  
/He's an idiot, but a sincere one. Plus, I don't seem to have much of a choice at the moment./. With that you accepted the hand he stretched out to you and got up.  
  
. (To be continued....) .  
  
Shara: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank JustMeSakura for her review, hope you like the next chapters, too! Yusuke: No fair! Shara: What's your problem? Yusuke: You let Kuwabara make the first grand entrance in the story, and you made him way too smart! This is a sci-fi fic! Shara: Chill out shorty, believe me, he'll show his true colors. Plus he only said one smart thing in the last part... --' Yusuke: And when do I come in? òó Shara: Dude, hold your pants, you'll come in the opportune moment...Considering how you were treating me badly at the end of the last chapter, you shouldn't even be talking! Kuwabara: I protest! Shara: What now?!? My God, you guys are worse than an ulcer... -- Kurama: Does that go for me too? O.O Shara: No sweetie, as long as you be a nice foxy boy (ambiguous word, huh?) and let the nice writer (which would be yours truly) do her work... . Yusuke: I smell favouritisms here... èé Shara: Shut the cake hole, for cryin' out loud Yusuke...now, what is it Kuwabara rolls eyes , let's get this Greek tragedy over with... -- Kuwabara: I would never act like that, I'm so out of character here! òó Shara: Where, may I inquire? Kuwabara: The last part! Shara: I'm not even going to answer to that... ignores him Hiei: Hn. Finally someone got it. The baka's not worth anyone's time of day. He never gets it anyway. smirks Kuwabara: Holy cow! The shrimp said three whole sentences at a time! o.O Hiei: Run that by me again... beats Kuwabara to a bloody pulp Shara: Yep, he never gets it. sigh --' Please R&R if you will people, thanx! 


	4. Chapter 3: Screwed up numbers and weird ...

Chapter 3: Screwed up numbers and weird phone calls  
  
After driving your car over to the nearest car repair while Kuwabara followed you on his motorcycle (there was no way in hell you were going to let him in your car, for numerous reasons), and having to leave it there (it took Kuwabara and the mechanic approximately an hour to pry you off it), he gave you a lift and the two of you finally got back to your solitary apartment.  
  
"So this is where you live. Nice joint." Kuwabara said. "Don't get any weird ideas" you retorted, seeing how he was staring thoughtfully at the "For Sale" sign posted outside of a small house next to your apartment. "Why, wouldn't you like to have me as a neighbour (name)?" he pleaded with some pitiful (he was convinced they were cute) puppy dog eyes. "Sure, why not, so I can make your life miserable 'til you pay up and order all kinds of expensive stuff in your name. Oh, and if I ever throw a wild party, I'll know where to send over my drunk guy friends so no one will think bad of me..." you mused out loud. "Man, there's no fooling you cutie, you're sharp!" (What, were you worrying I would make him too smart?)  
  
/Doesn't take much...whoa, cutie? Maybe it would have been smarter to have him drop me off a few blocks away... --' /. You were seriously starting to doubt his noble intentions.  
  
"Anyway, don't you worry about a thing princess, we'll clear up this unfortunate predicament soon enough" Kuwabara continued while walking up next to you and putting his arm around your shoulders.  
  
"Do you even understand what you're saying?" you asked him nervously, considering the fact that his face was getting way too close to yours by your standards (in his case, just about anything is too close). "No, but the word sounded long and smart so I decided to use it anyway to impress you!" '  
  
"Well, that's great but don't forget I'm still pretty pissed off at you" you answered coldly while doing the little pinch-and-twist-trick you had painfully learned at your expense when you were a kid on the back of his hand. "Ouch!" Kuwabara yelped as he instantly pulled back his hand and began rubbing the back of it.  
  
Then he glanced at his watch and exclaimed: "Oh shit! Look how late it is! I gotta get back to work right away!". Then he totally changed facial expression and cooed: "We'll meet soon enough to discuss details, how about over dinner?" - "I'm on to you Mr. Suave, and the answer is hell no. You should be saving your money for better uses like paying your debts. May I suggest bread and water for a while?" .  
  
At this point, you were eager to change the subject before he could think up any response: dinner with Kuwabara wasn't exactly on your list of top 10 dream dates.  
  
"By the way, how are we going to keep in touch? Have you got a cell phone?" "Oh, yeah. Gimme your number." You gave it to him quickly, since he really seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
Then you remembered that your cell phone was upstairs in your apartment and you didn't have any time to go get it, nor anything to write with.  
  
"Hey! What about me? What's you're number!?!" you yelled to Kuwabara, who was already on his motorcycle and ready to take off. (You having to chase after Kuwabara for his number, sad isn't it? --)  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, I don't remember my number and my phone batteries are down at the moment so, here, I'll leave you my personal visiting card. My name and number are written there...See you soon, honey!" - And with that he roared up the motor and dangerously speed out into the street.  
  
/He just never gets it, does he? For an idiot without a licence and who knows how many accidents under his belt, he sure knows where the accelerator is...o.O/ you thought while wondering if he would be wearing some kind of cast the next time you saw him.  
  
Then you looked at the card and it struck you: something was not right here. There was no information concerning Kuwabara; instead in bold black and green letters were written the name, address, phone number and opening hours of some housing and international immigration sponsorship agency called "M.K."  
  
/Damn it, that figures! That dumb ass gave me the wrong card. Now what?/.  
  
Now you knew that you had two choices: let it go and wait for Kuwabara to call you first, or go out and track him somehow. You discarded the first possibility immediately, since Kuwabara had definitely not given you the impression of being a very trustworthy or punctual person, even though you were positive he didn't screw up on purpose to get you off his back, simply 'cause you knew he probably wasn't smart enough to pull off a stunt like that.  
  
The time being, the visiting card seemed to be your only clue: even if M.K wasn't his work place, it could still be useful if someone there knew him. Anyhow, there was only one way to find out: the agency was still open for another half an hour so you went into your apartment, picked up the phone, and dialled the number you found.  
  
A few seconds later a chirpy female voice answered: "Hello. M.K. agency, this is Botan speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
/Botan? What were her parents thinking when they named her?/ o.O you wondered.  
  
"Uh, hello, my name is (full name). I just needed to know, by chance is there anyone who works at your agency named Kuwabara?" "Why yes, Miss (last name)." The person actually seemed pretty startled by your question, judging by her voice. You assumed not many people cared to call him even at work. "Would it be possible to speak to him, just for a moment?" "I'm sorry, but he went out to run some errands, and he probably won't be back for the rest of the day. If you come over tomorrow though, I'm sure you'll find out whatever you need to know." This last obscure statement was voiced out in a very meaningful tone, as if this Botan was trying to send out a very important hidden message to you. "Oh, I wouldn't wish to bother, you're all probably very busy in the morning. If you would just be so kind as to tell him..." She instantly cut you off: "No, don't worry, it's not a problem at all. It's actually better if you come here yourself." "Ok, very well. Then I guess I'll be there tomorrow morning. Thank you so much Miss Botan. Goodbye." o.O "It's nothing, really. See you tomorrow. Goodbye Miss (last name)."  
  
Puzzled, you put down the phone reciever. /Why did she insist on me going over there? I mean, all I needed was for her to tell Kuwabara to call me back. That way I didn't have to risk seeing him again so soon groan . Oh well, I have time to kill, and the place is close to the car repair so I can check up on my sigh baby./.  
  
With these thoughts in mind, you shrugged off all your previous doubts. You had a light dinner and then took a long relaxing bath (the least you could do after a day like that) and went straight to bed.  
  
. (To be continued...) .  
  
Yusuke: No, now I'm totally pissed off! Shara: And why would that be, pray tell? o.O Yusuke: 'Cause you even put that bimbo Botan before me! èé Botan: Excuse me!?! òó Shara: Oh, give it a rest Yusuke, you egomaniac! You'll appear soon enough! Kuwabara: Happy happy joy joy... Botan: 'Kay... so what's his problem (now) o.O Kuwabara: Good job Shara, knew you could do it! The dramma has finally surfaced: my everlasting problem with crazy fan chicks wanting my number all the time... Shara: OMG... --' Now I REALLY know he's not ok... Kuwabara: Hey Shara, want my number too? - Shara: No thanks, I think I'll pass runs to the bathroom Kuwabara: Huh? o.O Hiei: Talk about dramma... -- Kurama: Yes, any girl must be really desparate (sp?) to do any thing like that... -- Yusuke: Tell me about it. Poor thing. Shara's evil to make the main character do something like that. Hiei: Not even I am that nasty. Shara: comes back clutching her stomach Geez, I feel horrible... çç Oh, by the way, I got the first number of "Hunter x hunter" Yoshihiro Togashi's new work of art! I'm so happy I'll probably write a fic about that ASAP. Kurama: Why would she do that to them? Yusuke: Well, we had to put up with it, so why shouldn't they? Kurama: I suppose you're right... -- Shara: You too Kurama, I thought you were on my side... çç People, R&R! 


End file.
